


daichi's series of unlikely events

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [42]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poor Sawamura Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:college!AU where character A was in the shower when the fire alarm went off and they’re standing awkwardly in the street





	daichi's series of unlikely events

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crescenttwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/gifts).



Daichi hasn’t ever considered himself to have bad luck, but so far he hasn’t been having a very good time in college. For one thing, most of the classes he was required to take that year were full, except for the disgustingly early 8am ones, which he had no choice but to sign up for. A couple days in his week had terribly long breaks in between classes too, having one at 8am and another at noon in the same building, with his dorm on the other side of campus. It was too far for him to manage to do anything besides get there and turn right around again to be to the next class on time, but staying meant way too long of a gap just waiting with nothing else to do.

Then there were the times, too numerous for how short of a time since the semester had started, where he’d shown up bright and early to class only to find out that it was canceled and he’d missed a chance to sleep in. One particular instance was even the reverse, where the professor had canceled class in advance, only to get someone to cover later on, and somehow Daichi had missed the announcement of the change in plans. 

This, though, this was just ridiculous. He frowns at the thought that he’s lucky he hadn’t yet gotten the chance to get wash his hair, though he can still feel a few patches of soap that he’d missed trailing down his legs to soak into the sandals that he wore to the bathroom. And even though it’s just barely out of summer, naked and wet under a towel isn’t exactly the warmest situation to be in, especially when, thanks to yet another unlucky situation with a washing machine, the towel was really only big enough to cover the most indecent parts.

He could feel the eyes on him, could hear the whispers and occasional giggles that he really hoped were just irrelevant conversations. He knew he was the only one out here like this, apparently the only one who’d thought that 8pm would be a good time to take a shower. He wonders who set off the fire alarm in the first place, and if he could slap them a little for the terrible timing.

Someone stops next to him and clears their throat, and Daichi braces himself before looking over with a smile. It’s his next door neighbor, Iwaizumi, the one he shares a morning class with, who he sometimes sees jogging around the campus on nice days. He’s blushing a little, Daichi thinks, and he’s not quite making eye contact, but he’s also holding out a hoodie. It’s easy for Daichi to slip his arms in without having to let go of his towel, and it’s warm, especially when Iwaizumi zips it up for him.

It smells slightly smoky, but not like cigarettes, and Daichi’s about to question it when someone important looking heads in their direction, and Iwaizumi meets them with his head hanging low. He wants to watch, to wait and find out if his suspicion is correct, but then they’re all being ushered back into the building, back to whatever they were doing, and it’s not until he’s back in his room that he realizes that he’s still wearing Iwaizumi’s sweater. He smiles to himself, given this chance to see his attractive neighbor again, and he thinks that just maybe this could be a stroke of good luck instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
